He never could leave  without Her
by LardoufinetteFics
Summary: The story of a broken heart. The story of a broken life...  Death fic


He never could live without Her

Once, He had been happy. Well, at least it was what He thought. He was married, and father of a little girl. Emily. His daughter, the apple of His eye. He and His wife often fought, they had their disagreements, but it's normal in a couple, right? He made his way through life, quietly, for the first time in His life. He had a job He loved, and a family. Things would go better with His wife, His daughter was meant to have a brilliant future. He was happy, that's all.

But then He met Her. It wasn't meant to happen. She sort of turned out of the blue, the shrink He never wanted to see. At first, it was tensed between them. He could barely stand Her. But then, as He realized how talented She was, He entered in Her office to see Her cry. There was no music, that nice jazz music She loved. No, just the muffled sound of Her cries. He hesitantly walked towards Her, and placed a hand on Her shoulder. She did her best to stop crying, to dry Her eyes, but couldn't. He gave Her a tissue. I know this seems absurd, but this tissue was the beginning of the strongest feelings in the entire mankind's history. He looked as She calmed down, and listened as She stuttered, trying to explain why She was that bad. She barely apologized of Her behaviour, and He just nodded. When She had stopped crying, He asked Her to work with Him. He had understood they were complementary, the tough and soft side of the same science, of the same person. One soul, split apart in two bodies, two different visions of the world.

She wondered for a long time before answering yes. He had let Her time to think, and asked Her to call Him back. Her phone call always remained a vivid memory, the memory of a new life. He learnt that, if She was crying the other day, it was because She just had a miscarriage. That's how death always remained a part of their relationship. He did His best to comfort Her, but how can a total stranger comfort someone suffering such a great loss? He still found the solution: He let Her spend time with his daughter. Emily was happy. She was happy. He was happy.

He had thought, back then, that it was just a matter of time before She had another child. She was too amazing to be cursed by infertility. But this child never came. Years went by, years where they grew closer everyday, were happy at work. Years that also saw Him divorce: His wife didn't tolerate the relationship He had with Her, and He became paranoid. End of their story. But He fought for his daughter's custody, and gained it. At this moment, She had been an amazing help. He just had to call, no matter what time of night or day it was, and She would come, to help Him cope. He didn't quite realize it, but that way he would kill Her couple, piece by piece.

At a moment, She almost had a baby. Almost. This baby would have been a girl, al little girl She and Her husband were supposed to adopt. Sophie Joy Foster. She was deadly cute, and already so loved. The birth mother had sixty days to change her mind. She came to take her back at day 57. It literally killed Her. He was there when it happened. He was the one to hold Her against His chest, to prevent Her from running after the car, crying Her eyes out. It took Her time to recover, and She never healed completely. She would still feel every part of her body ache when She saw a child who could have been Hers.

This tragedy changed everything between Her and Her husband. He took drugs, humiliated Her daily, slowly destroyed Her life. One day, he even hit Her. That day, She made a decision: She would never go back to him. She left him, and tried to start a new life.

Then it was His turn to support Her every day. He also had to see Her boyfriends come and go, just the way She had to cope with the sight of the girls He stayed with. It was killing them both, but they never admitted their feelings. Never.

Until that day, the day everything changed.

They were working on what was meant to be an easy case. He had forgotten what it was about, but they were outside, on what they could call their very own crime scene. He had just said something to make Her laugh, He had His arm around Her waist, the sun was shining on Her beautiful hair. It was the promise of an amazing summer. But then Her wonderful laughter was broken when she gasped. He didn't quite understand at first, it's just when he felt the blood on His arm that He realized something was wrong. He wasn't hurt, this wasn't His blood. As She started falling on the ground, He did His best to lay Her gently. She was wounded, it was what seemed to be like a bullet. He barely saw policemen arresting an man, a man who was shouting "I didn't wanna touch her, I wanted to kill him!". It didn't matter to Him, all He could see was Her, His amazing and beloved friend, His loved one, to whom He never dared to confess His feelings. He stared at Her as He tried to press the wound, to prevent the blood from pouring out. She made an extreme effort to put Her hand on His. She softly whispered "Let go… Please, let go…". He answered Her that He would never give up, that She was too important to Him. Her big blue eyes laid on Him for a second before she whispered three words. The three most beautiful bloody words he'd ever heard. "I love you". He started crying, for the first time since He was twelve "I… I love you too! Oh, luv… Forgive me… Please… I'm so sorry… I should've… said this a million years ago… Oh, luv… Please don't go! I need you… Luv…" She took the deepest breath She could before saying "Now, listen to me… Listen to me… You are going to be happy, now. You will take care of Emily, and make sure she grows to be an amazing person. You will… You will keep fighting lies, so you will keep bringing justice… Oh, God, I never thought it would be that hard… Make me proud, honey… I wanna be so proud of you and Em… I'll never leave you, I promise, I swear…" He cried even more as She begged Him not to forget Her. He rocked Her against His chest, like the baby She never had. He didn't want to let Her go. He hugged Her even more tight as She joked "I always said that you would be the death of me…" That's how She left. With the purest and happiest smile on Her face.

This loss destroyed Him. He never smiled again after this. He never loved again after this. He never truly lived again after this. He barely lasted a year without Her. On this awful anniversary, they found Him at Her grave, His fingers softly striking the polished stone, softly caressing the words He knew off by heart "Luv… I hope you're proud" that He insisted on carving here.

When they called Emily, his daughter, the one that once had been His only reason to wake up in the morning, to announce what He had done, she just said one sentence.

"He never could live without her."


End file.
